This Never Happened
by FairytalesHappyEndings
Summary: A short three shot, A whirlwind night, Draco and Ginny decide it's better if it never occured.


"Ginny Weasley, my my look at you" Draco proclaimed looking down at the fiery woman. "You certainly have grown up." She was sitting on the steps outside the ministry's annual ball. Her hair had been up earlier but now her carefully placed curls had fallen down past her shoulders. "Since when did you start smoking?"

"Awhile" She responded simply, not even opening her eyes as she took another drag from her cigarette and attempted to enjoy the silence. He took her not opening her eyes as an opportunity to rake his eyes over her. She was wearing a tight form fitting, floor length dress, an emerald green color that made her skin practically glow. Her chest was tight against the material, her legs were visible through the slit in it that went up to mid thigh.

"You know" He stated sitting next to her, "You dress is going to get dirty"

"Oh my! Whatever will I do?" She mocked, she was not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Now now!" He smirked. "I am not the one who drove you outside this fine evening. There is no reason to be short with me."

"No reason?" She asked finally looking him straight in the eyes. "Really? That is what your going with? You hate me and the feeling is mutual there is your reason" She gave him a scathing look before turning to look away again.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" He asked tilting his head.

"Excuse me?" She asked affronted, sure she had had more than she usually did at functions but tonight, well tonight was its own version of special.

"Well it is a lovely evening, you are the ministry princess, shouldn't you be loving tonight, playing house with Potter and your family?" He questioned.

"Shouldn't you be inside with your fiance?" She retorted.

"Fiance?" He asked pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Come off it" She replied snorting. "It isn't like you can hide it, especially from me, Pansy is one of my best friends, and yours. She detests your bride to be. Who else would she talk to about it."

"Alright well than, Astoria is at home, planning away. She doesn't want anything to distract her from wedding plans." He replied.

"Hm, fun" She murmured, and went back to her cigarette.

"Well what about you?" He asked.

"Me?" She responded confused, "Me what?"

"What about Potter, and the hundreds of kids you were supposed to have by now?" He asked taking a drink out of his flask. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You were the one that stated that this is a party Draco, why bring your own alcohol when there is plenty of free drinks inside." She asked inquisitively changing the subject.

"Because," he replied before taking another sip, "None of it is as good as this" He offered her some, she nodded in thanks and took a big drink.

"Delicious" She responded as it burned her throat.

"You avoided the question" He stated.

"Harry and me were done when the war ended." She said simply.

"No, you were just in the Daily Prophet last week." He contradicted shaking his head.

"Not what I meant, Harry, he's a saviour. I don't need someone to save me." She said simply. She leaned her head on him, maybe she was drunker than he thought.

"So, then what do you need?" he asked curious. This was the longest conversation they had had without yelling or arguing.

"Someone who is different" She confessed sighing.

"Potter, your shining knight? I thought he was what you dreamt of?" Draco asked confused.

"He just...he does what's good, what's right." Ginny revealed. "I don't know, we broke up right when the war took off."

"What happened? You are together now so surely things were fixed right?" Draco questioned. This was the deepest conversation he had had in awhile, not that he didn't love talking about weddings, or Blaise's latest conquest.

"I asked him not to go, not to leave me. To stay and fight besides me, or to run away with me. I didn't understand how if he loved me he could just leave" Ginny said, he looked over at her, he could see silent tears on her face.

"I wanted him to be selfish." She stated. "I wanted to be wanted, but he is Harry Potter, he does what is expected, puts everyone first, the greater good. Now, he is only with me because that is what's expected, it's what my family wants from him. They are the closest thing he has to family with Sirius gone. So why not? RIght?" She questioned. He started to think she forgot he was there, and was only speaking to herself. "Why shouldn't I be with him?" She looked at him.

"Because it is what's expected?" Draco asked repeating her own words.

"Exactly." She took another drink. She was starting to slur her words, Draco looked around, no one had even noticed she was gone, hundreds of brothers, father who was currently the minister, and an infamous...well whatever Potter was, but here she was outside alone. Sitting in tears and smoking. 'Was this how she felt all the time' He looked at her she had one arm holding herself up, the was wiping her face.

"I think I have had enough of tonight. I am going to go home" She got up and almost instantly fell, Draco caught her and for a moment they just looked at each other.

"Let's get you home" Draco said helping her stand up and breaking the silence.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "I mean yeah this has been great or whatever, we aren't friends. Just go away, let's let things go back to normal and pretend this never happened." She went to walk away, and made it down the stairs, barely, but she made it.

"Look," He responded. "Pansy would kill me if I was around and could have prevented anything happening to you, so let me get you home and then tomorrow we can do that, and just forget tonight happened." He responded and helped her get home. He didn't take the time to think about why he was really doing it, or why he cared. Pansy could easily be calmed if anything were to happen to her. They walked in silence before reaching her apartment.

"Draco…" She said looking at him. "Thanks" She replied simply before walking inside. Poking her head back out before the door was shut. "Want a cup of tea?"

"Sure" He replied following her in, he didn't think about it and just answered. Maybe if he would have he would have thought of Astoria at home wondering where he was, or the implications it would seem like if anyone saw him, but he didn't. He followed her in for a cup of tea.

"I'm gonna start the tea" Ginny stated and walked into the kitchen to start the tea. She poured a little of her firewhiskey into the tea, 'Just a little nightcap.'

"Hey I really should.." Draco started to say as she handed him the cup of tea smiling.

"I am going to go change out of this dress, I will be right back" She smiled at him and went to her room. She felt very warm, 'probably all that alcohol tonight' She changed into her nightgown, brushed her hair, took off her makeup and walked back out.

"So I need to get going" Draco stated as soon as he heard Ginny walking back out.

"Okay" Ginny replied picking up her cup, and taking a drink. "Well goodnight sweetdreams Draco" He was staring at her, her hair was completely down. She was wearing a little black lace nightgown that showed off her pale freckle covered legs. It wasn't form fitting but the way the lace and silk lay against her skin he could practically see every curve of her body.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight back?" She looked at him curiously. He walked over and sat back down.

"Well maybe I will just finish my drink" He picked his cup up off of the table and sat down next to her.

"So what do you want?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Draco asked breaking out of the trance he had been in.

"You walked me home, came inside, you must want something." She replied taking another drink. She was swaying a little, she was sleepy, but still alert.

"Well we should become friends don't you think?" He asked looking at her.

"Why do you think that?" She asked looking at him inquisitively.

"Well why not?" Draco asked.

"I guess I don't have a reason not to, except my brothers and Harry hate you" She responded laughing.

"Ginny, why don't you leave him?" He asked curiously.

"Why are you marrying Astoria?" Ginny countered.

"She is who someone like me is supposed to be with" He responded without even thinking about it.

"Exactly" she responded and downed the rest of her drink. She set her cup down and laid her head on his shoulder. Her fingers tracing patterns on his legs. Her own legs were pulled up in front of her, showing way to much skin in his own opinion. His thoughts were starting to go somewhere they shouldn't, while she hadn't been thinking since she invited him inside for tea.

"I am just so…" She trailed off.

"So what?" he asked looking at her.

"Nothing" She laughed, "I shouldn't't have even told you about any of this. I am sure you will find some way to use it against me. Or at the very least use it against Ron or Harry"

"Tell me" He demanded looking her in the eyes. "We're friends now, you can tell me what is wrong. Isn't that what friends do?"

"Friends" She stated staring straight back at him challenging. "Draco, we aren't friends"

"We aren't?" He questioned tilting his head. "I thought we both just decided we were going to be"

"You can't be friends with me" She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you can't be friends with someone you want to fuck" She replied not looking away.

"Why do you think I want to fuck you?" He asked not contradicting her.

"You followed me outside, you caught me when I fell, you walked me home and came inside. Most importantly your hand is dangerously high on my leg" She replied, he looked down. "Tell me you don't want to fuck me" She demanded. When he looked up at her she caught his lips with hers. At first it was tentative, one of his hands flew up to her hair while the other stroked the inside of her thigh. Her hands both went on his chest, their lips softly warred against each other. Ginny fisted her fingers in his shirt and pulled him on top of her, ripping the material away that was separating her from him. That was the breaking point, everything escalated from there. He was kissing her so hard she was sure her lips would bruise, but that just spurred her further.


End file.
